The present invention relates to a display device and particularly relates to a seven-segmented digital numerical display module.
Seven-segmented digital numerical display devices are well-known. In such device the numerals from 0 to 9 can be displayed by showing selected segments of the seven segments of the numerical figure "8". The operating mechanism of such device can be either electrical or electromechanical. In an electromechanical display device each segment of the seven segments of the numeral figure "8" is represented by an elongated blade mounted on a hinged arrangement such that the blade can be turned broad-sided with its front surface facing forwards to display the particular segment or turned sideways such that only its thin side edge is facing forwards so as not to show the segment. Commonly, complex electromechanical arrangements are required for selectively turning the seven segments in order to display a particular numeral. Furthermore, since such display sign is usually large in size in order that the numeral can be visible in a far distance, normally, the display blades must not be less than ten inches in length and two to four inches in width. To operate such large size component parts, complex mechanical operating system and high electrical power must be employed. Such high electrical power is difficult and costly to provide for the display sign since the latter is usually remotely mounted in a high up location, also it can present electrical hazards both to the installer and the operator. Moreover, the operating cost of such a system is high. Still furthermore, the high voltage electromechanical arrangement requires tedious maintenance to ensure its proper operation and hazard-free condition.